Kaiju Wars Episode 4: Legacy
by Zillah 91
Summary: NO NEED TO HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS STORIES. GForce conflicts with an amoral corporation when an expedition to Infant Island yields a remarkable discovery and threatens to turn Tokyo into a warzone... COMPLETE
1. Infant Island

This is the fourth story in my "Kaiju Wars" series, which takes heavy inspiration from "Godzilla: The Series". There's no real need to have read the first three, but you can if you want. All you need to know is that Miki is 15 and has a psychic link to Godzilla, who imprinted on her at birth, and she is now part of a research team dubbed G-Force.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

INFANT ISLAND

The small craft moved forward lazily through the waves, its sign emblazoned with a red letter 'M' with a gold painted shadow, and the words 'Marutomo Corporation' printed in smaller letters underneath.

One of the two workers aboard heaved over the side, the contents of his stomach emptying from another bout of seasickness.

"Told you," He groaned, "I hate the sea."

"Yeah, well lucky for you we ain't gonna be on it much longer," The other replied, "See?"

The small, tropical atol before them was like an Oasis of paradise; thick walls of jungle behind golden beaches.

"More pennies in Marutomo's pocket, that's all I see," The seasick man muttered darkly, "Since when does the dude care if there's somebody living somewhere? He normally just has the whole thing bulldozed, so why check it out when he's after a stinkin' big oil deposit?"

"Since the government started watching him, that's since when," The other answered. "Just get up here and…"

Suddenly, the boat beneath them shook violently to the side, as if it had collided with something massive beneath the surface.

"We hit a reef or something?" The ill man groaned as he vomited over the side of the ship again.

"Must have. Hold on…"

The boat suddenly shook again, this time lifting out of the water and being hurled backwards. Before the men's disbelieving eyes, a huge, ridged, dull-brown shape, with bony gold growths around dark-green glands, arced in the water behind them, ending in a massive, black stinger with one more on each side.

"Get us outta here!" The one on deck started as his associate gunned the engine, the force of the colliding object spinning the ship around.

As the craft shot away, water spraying behind it from its speed, the two men watched in shock as the massive shape reared up behind them. A few black clusters of spikes were even visible along its back, and, protected by a "hood" of a hollowed-out front of the foremost ridge, the enormous larva's dark face, with tusk-like pincers beside insect jaws and sunken-in, large blue eyes that seemed to almost shine, rose into the air, facing down and splashing into the water.

The momentum kicked up a veritable wall of water, pushing the ship away with awesome force.

The creature turned under the waves, moving clumsily away from the boat and back towards the Island.

* * *

I've been dying to write this story. So, everybody give a big 'hello' to our favourite giant sweater-muncher… MOTHRA!!! And I promise, you won't have to wait until the end to see a Kaiju brawl this time. Also, in terms of personality, this universe's Mothra won't be too far removed from her Toho self, so yes, you can expect an appearance by the Cosmos as well.

All reviews welcome!


	2. Expedition

I'm in a good mood today; a very, very good mood. The reason I'm in such a very good mood is because my copy of Godzilla x MechaGodzilla arrived today. I can now say that I have seen every Godzilla movie. And once the other three I've ordered (haven't seen those ones in years) get here, I will OWN every Godzilla movie! So yeah, I'm pretty excited since I've been collecting for fully half my life.

Anyway, on with the story. Expect similarities to Mothra's movie appearances, both alone and alongside the G-Man.

* * *

EXPEDITION

"It's just gonna be the same around here without Takuya," Miki sighed as she flipped over a page of the report on Godzilla. In all honestly, she could barely understand a word of it.

"He accepted the transfer," Kazama shrugged, "If he was scared of being around Miki's new pet, then what's the big deal?"

The door into the rec. room slipped open, Osaki stepping in and looking utterly exhausted before grabbing a can of soda from the fridge.

"How's the arm, Miki?" He asked after he took a considerably large swig.

"Better," Miki answered. The memory of how it had gotten broken- a kidnapping attempt by the Red Bamboo- was still an unpleasant memory. Demonstratively, she flexed the fingers of her right hand. The cast had only come off a few days ago.

The phone suddenly rang next to Kazama, prompting him to lift it to his ear and answer with, the reason Osaki had hoped to grab it first:

"Hello, Monster Deli. You order, we smash… oh… uh… hold on…" He covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "Hey, boss-man: Environmental Department, and it doesn't sound like a littering fee."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Environmental Department, Tokyo

"You actually referred the Environmental Department to us?" Miyuki double-checked in disbelief.

"Well you people did a bang-up job on two situations," Colonel Gordon replied.

"You know, we never actually got to do anything."

"Yeah, but unless Katagiri and his UNXCC boys, you didn't do any damage. Trust me, by the time the backlash from all that's finished, somebody in that organisation's gonna be servings French fries for a living."

"So what's happened? Another one of these things?" Osaki asked.

"I'll start at the beginning," the Colonel began, "The Marutomo Corporation has taken an interest in a relatively unknown island in the South Pacific." He handed Osaki a satellite photo containing an image of a small piece of tropical paradise on sparking blue ocean, "It's called Infant Island. Obviously their corporate intentions aren't exactly beneficial to the natural condition of the island."

"What else is new?" Miyuki asked sarcastically, "They've been doing that for years and nobody's done anything about it. Why call us?"

"The first reason for calling you is that you're officially a scientific _and_ environmental research unit. The second reason… is that a boat carrying two workers to the island was nearly destroyed. Both men on board said that they were attacked by, and I quote, 'a giant brown worm'."

"Bug monster," Kazama commented, "Cool."

"We need you people to a simply reconnaissance job," Gordon continued, "No capture, no killing, just find out what this thing is and whether there are any more of them on the island. Considering that it attacked the boat, we can only assume that it's aggressive."

"So what if this thing mistakes us for a mid-morning snack?" Kazama pressed.

"That's why Miki's going with you," Gordon nodded.

"…I'm going?" Miki asked, a hint of apprehension and excitement in her voice.

"This is a potential threat, and let's face it: You've got one hell of a bodyguard." He referred, of course, to the fire-breathing saurian that regarded Miki so fondly.

"So when do we leave?" Osaki asked.

"When can you?"

"Pretty much now."

"Then that's when you leave. Oh, and just one more thing… the Marutomo Corporation wants to send a representative along on the trip."

"Not an option," Akane spoke up, "It's a security risk."

"I don't like the idea either, but apparently they've got a lot invested in this island. Like it or not, he's along for the ride."

"Alright," Osaki said, making a brief 'zip it' gesture to Akane. "So who's our passenger?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacific Ocean

"To let you know, Captain," The stout, mildly pudgy suited man with the briefcase in hand stated, "Unless it can be proven that there is a viable threat on this island…"

"Your boss will willingly send people to get eaten alive," Osaki finished flatly. "We all get the picture Mr….?"

"Toharata. By the way, are you entirely sure this vessel is suited to this mission?" Toharata glanced around the small bridge of the small, white boat emblazoned with a 'G-Force' logo of the side of Godzilla's head, courtesy of Kazama.

"We're not going into battle," Osaki answered, "We're going to land on the island, find this creature, see how many there are, and then leave."

On the railing outside the ship, Miki sat with her arms dangling over the sides, the ship's high speed sending her long black hair whipping around her face. Like the other team members, she'd dressed for high temperatures; a T-Shirt and denim shorts.

"You'd best be ready to call him in," Miyuki advised, nodding toward the horizon, "Just in case this… whatever it is… shows up."

The shape of Infant Island began to grow closer, the tiny speck of green in the endless, shining ocean.

As if on cue, upon nearing the island, the ship suddenly shook, jerked to one side and sending its occupants falling sideways.

"Miki," Kazama shouted as a spry of water fell over the ship, "Any time you wanted to call your bro, it'd be fine with me!"

The water bulged beside the ship, cascading down from the huge, rotund shape. As it rose up, it became clear that it was composed of solid, brown ridges, with green glands on each side surrounded by yellow growths of bone. The hooded, dark face with the big, shining blue eyes rose up before it, turning towards the boat.

Then, suddenly, it stopped, chirping into the air and turning its head back towards the island. It turned in the water, dipped beneath the surface and, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"What was that?" Osaki asked, honestly confused, as the stinger on the end of the creature's tail disappeared under the water.

"Looked like some kind of insect larva," Miyuki answered, "But why did it stop?"

"I don't think it wanted to kill us," Miki spoke up. "If it did, it could have just come up form underneath and smashed us to bits." She stepped up to Osaki and Miyuki so that she was out of earshot of Toharata, "I could sense it- it wasn't angry or anything- it didn't want to hurt us."

"So what now, boss?" Kazama asked.

"I think we've got permission to land," Osaki shrugged, "Let's take a look."

* * *

And there's the first proper chapter… with a monster appearance already!

Next Chapter: A fateful meeting between Miki and… guess who?

All reviews welcome!


	3. First Meeting

Anyway, on with Chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

FIRST MEETING

Giant bugs aside, Miki decided, Infant Island was actually a nice place.

She realised that she'd never been somewhere like this before; in fact, she'd never been outside of Japan. As a result, she was immediately struck by the beauty of the golden beach, the thick wall of jungle, and the spotless, endless blue sky over the shining beauty of the ocean.

"Nice place," She commented. "Not what I'd think of for a greedy multi-billion-dollar company."

"Not sure what Marutomo has in mind for the place," Osaki commented. "Probably nothing good."

"You have evidence of that?" Toharata asked derisively.

"Be glad we don't," Osaki replied darkly.

"Break it up, kids," Miyuki cut in, "So where do we start looking our giant-worm-of-doom?"

"Good question," Osaki answered, "It could be anywhere on the island. "We'll split into groups; we can cover more ground that way. We'll search the southern area of the jungle and meet up in the centre."

"What about weapons?" Toharata asked, swatting feebly at an insect.

"We're not here to kill anything," Osaki replied. "Maintain radio contact at all times, that goes for everyone. Miyuki and Mr. Toharata, you're with me. The other team will be Akane, Kazama and Miki.

"Aye-aye, cap'n," Kazama replied with a mock salute.

"You and me alone in the jungle?" Miyuki winked saucily, "If only we didn't have the extra company…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate the jungle," Kazama moaned, "Bugs, dirt, and… what's that smell?"

"No, we can't feed him to the giant bug," Miki said jokingly to Akane.

Then, suddenly, there was that feeling… a tingling sensation in the back of her head.

It was a voice… two voices, female. Not a word, or the pure emotion she received through the link, but a message. A message that was conveyed without words.

Miki looked into the trees, the direction from which the 'voice' had come, though she couldn't be entirely sure.

"Miki?" Akane's voice was like a firecracker, jolting her back to reality.

"What's with the 'The Shining' shtick, kid?" Kazama asked.

"I heard something," Miki replied, trying to make sense of it, "Sort of… it's weird, like…"

"Like what?"

"Wait here a second," Miki said as she started into the trees.

"No way," Akane replied, "We stick together. This is uncharted territory; we stick to the paths as much as we can."

Miki barely even heard her as she ran through the first few trees.

"Boss," Kazama reported into his radio, "The kid just went AWOL!"

Miki suddenly felt her foot slip out beneath her. Without enough time to even blink, she realised that she was standing on the edge of a _very_ steep hill, and before she could do anything to prevent it, she was falling.

She felt vines and leaves and branches whip at her face and body as she felt herself hit something, then roll, then fall again, as the world became a blurry whirlwind, before finally she felt herself strike against something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She fell?" Osaki repeated into the radio, "Shit…"

"You think she's in trouble?" Miyuki pressed.

"I doubt she's in danger," Osaki answered calmly, "Or that she's been attacked."

"How can you be sure of that?" Toharata demanded.

"Because Godzilla hasn't set anything on fire," Osaki muttered under his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Miki sat up with a mild groan to take in her surroundings.

She was in a clearing, the bright sun beating fiercely down from above her, surrounded by jungle on three sides. But was really caught her attention was the stone temple before her. She could immediately see that it was old and badly worn, with vines wrapped around the large doorway and green patches of lichen around the structure.

But the distinguishing feature was its design; the front part of the temple almost resembled an egg, and the front of the main building behind was carved into the shape of two huge butterfly wings with a circular pattern on top and a striped one below. In the middle was the rounded head of a moth carved in stone, the body vanishing behind the carved egg. In front of it, she realised, the two stone pillars were likenesses of the giant larva she had already seen.

"Ow!" A female voice suddenly brought her back to reality. She looked around, unsure of where the voice had come from, as it continued: "Get off, that hurts… ow, can't breathe…"

"Excuse me," A second, identical, voice called to her. Miki turned, and froze in shock as she saw, on top of a long-broken stone pillar, a tiny, beautiful girl, with long black hair tied back in a long braid, dressed in a fine, yellow dress that ended just above the knee, with identically-coloured stockings beneath. "Could you please get off of my sister?" The girl asked pleasantly.

Miki looked down, realising that she was in fact on top of another girl. With a faint scream, she jumped up as the second girl, this one identical to the other except that her clothes were blue, stood up as the other, with surprising fluidity and grace, jumped down beside her.

"Oh… My… God." Miki breathed almost silently.

"Don't worry," The girl in blue smiled, "You didn't do any damage," She dusted off her dress, "We're the Cosmos, by the way."

"OK," Miki thought out loud, "I'm lost in a jungle, I've fallen down a hill, and now I'm hallucinating…"

"There's nothing to worry about," The girl in yellow said in a kind voice, "We really are here."

"But you're… well…" Miki stammered, "Tiny."

"We could just as easily say that you were big," The girl pointed out. "My name is Moll. This is my sister, Lora."

"Hi," The one in blue waved.

"I'm, uh, Miki…" Miki said as she finally regained her wits, "Um… I hope I didn't hurt you…"

"I'm fine," Lora smiled sweetly, "Are you alright after that fall? It looked painful."

"I've had worse," Miki admitted, "So… what is this place? Who are you two?"

"This is Infant Island," Moll started, "We've lived here for centuries along with Mothra."

"So there are more of you?" Miki asked.

"No, just us," Lora smiled.

"But you said centuries…"

"That's right. I guess we're a little older than we look…"

"Wait, who's Mothra?" Miki asked.

"The guardian," Moll explained, "This island has been her home for centuries; Mothra's line has remained here in case anything should threaten this world."

"So is Mothra a Cosmos?" Miki asked.

"No," Lora said somewhat guiltily, "Mothra was the one who tried to get you away from the island. We told her to stop, and she didn't mean any harm."

"So you control her?" Miki asked.

"We have influence," Moll answered.

"But you weren't there," Miki recalled, "Unless… you two are psychics?"

"Correct," Moll smiled.

"Oh my God…"

"Something wrong?" Lora asked.

"No," Miki answered, "It's just… I never met another psychic before."

"So _you_ where that mind we sensed," Lora realised, "Huh. That's a coincidence."

"Wow," Miki shook her head.

"Miki?" A voice suddenly called. Miki looked up as Kazama, Miyuki, Akane, Osaki and Toharata burst into the clearing through the jungle, stopping upon catching sight of the two miniscule twins.

"Hi," Lora smiled, curtseying.

"Well you don't see too much of that," Kazama said quietly. "Cool."

"Um… Hello?" Osaki started.

A shrill, high-pitched, reverberating 'chirp' suddenly shouted from across the jungle, accompanied with the sound of something huge and heavy ploughing across the ground.

"Mothra," the Cosmos gasped, speaking in such perfect unison that it sounded as if only one was talking, "She's sensed some creature approaching; something huge and powerful."

G-Force all turned immediately to Miki, who, thanks to both the Cosmos and what she suddenly felt through the link, realised what had just happened.

"Godzilla…" She whispered fearfully. "So not good…"

* * *

And thus, Miki meets the only other human Godzilla characters (that anyone ever cared about) to be in more than two Godzilla movies.

I'll leave things on that little cliffy until the next chapter, which will feature the first meeting between our Kaiju stars.

All reviews welcome!


	4. Beachhead Fight

Alright then: Chapter the fourth of episode the fourth. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

BEACHHEAD FIGHT

Only a few hundred feet from the shore, the water began to froth and churn, bulging up in the middle as the rows of jagged spikes broke the surface, followed by the slender, reptilian body with well-developed limbs and the long, sinuous tail.

Godzilla turned his head side-to-side, sniffing at the air as he took a step forward into the shallow water.

He had smelled something strange and unfamiliar, like a parent and its young rolled into one. Curious, he had come to the surface, both because of his curiosity and to ensure that Miki had not been harmed. He sensed no distress from her, but…

The trees before him were pushed aside. Godzilla looked down with a low rumble as the segmented, brown larva, green glands and yellow bone growths on the side, large blue eyes on the sunken black face and the large tail stinger wriggled forward out of the jungle.

Mothra looked up, giving a low chirp as she regarded the towering figure. Godzilla knew this immediately to be a challenge.

Crouching down and scraping one clawed hand along the ground, Godzilla responded in kind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's he doing here?" Osaki shouted as the entire group ran through the jungle.

"He just sensed Mothra and got curious," Miki replied, "Until a second ago, at least."

"So how tough's this Mothra thing?" Kazama asked.

"She is vulnerable in her larval stage," Moll answered from Miki's shoulders. "Not nearly at her full strength. She has few defences."

"In that case," Miki thought out loud, "Mothra's in a lot of trouble."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mothra reared up on the hind part of her segmented body, showing twin rows of sharp spikes on her underbelly. Godzilla took a step forward so that one clawed foot was on the golden stand, and gave a low, menacing growl.

Mothra lunged her head forward, and a burst of sticky, white spray shot from her mouth, striking Godzilla in the face. The thick, white goo covered Godzilla's face in a split second, the saurian rearing up with an angry hiss. Immediately, Godzilla grabbed the webbing covering his face and tugged at it, which resulted only in it becoming stuck to his claws in thick strands.

Godzilla turned, attempting to shake off the mask, thrashing in the shallow water as he tried to pull it off. Mothra scooted round to the side, where Godzilla's tail slammed down into the surf in front of her.

Godzilla's spinal plates flashed bright blue, and a second later, the webbing seemed to vanish into thin air, every last strand incinerated before a burst of brilliant blue flame as Godzilla bellowed his anger.

Taking a small leap forward, Mothra's jaws clamped down on Godzilla's tail. Godzilla snarled viciously, turning so that he faced the beech again, swinging his tail round and carrying Mothra with the momentum, as the insect larva bit painfully into his tail. Turning round in the water again, Godzilla thrashed his tail down hard, slamming Mothra into the ground, forcing her jaws to part and freeing his tail.

With swiftness that would never be expected of such a huge creature, Godzilla spun round, parted his jaws and clamped them down on the middle of the dazed Mothra. The creature was only about half as long as he was tall, and so he had no trouble in lifting her into the air- at which point, he promptly started to swig his head from side-to-side, shaking Mothra in the air as if he were some huge, reptilian dog, his fangs sinking deeper into her flesh as thick, green blood trickled out.

Down below, the party of humans burst out onto the beach, looking up in shock as Godzilla effortlessly swung Mothra around.

"Mothra!" Lora gasped in horror.

Godzilla finally swung his head down, hurling Mothra to the ground with a loud 'thoom' and a cloud of sand. The dazed insect moved her tail just slightly, then went limp as Godzilla crouched down, his spinal plates flashing blue…

"Godzilla!" Miki shouted, attracting his attention immediately. Focusing, letting him know through the link that she wanted him to stop fighting, she continued: "Stop! Go back!"

Godzilla gave a low rumble, looking down to see that this creature clearly could not attack him further; and there was no fear towards it in Miki's mind. Besides, this animal had been more of a nuisance than an enemy. Clearly it posed no threat.

Godzilla rose up, turned away from Mothra and stepped into the surf.

It was only then that Toharata burst from the jungle.

"Do you know how long it took me to untangle myself from those vines?" He demanded indignantly, before looking up to see Godzilla swimming away from the shore and the bleeding, unconscious giant insect larva. "Oh… my…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of the old, ruined temple, Mothra stirred slowly, chirping into the air.

"Nice save," Osaki whispered quietly to Miki, "That could've gotten ugly."

"Despite that… incident," Moll stated, "It was nice to meet all of you."

"There's just one thing I don't get," Miyuki brought up, "You two couldn't have built all of this by yourselves."

"Long ago, this island used to be inhabited," Moll explained, a slight hint of sadness creeping into her voice. "But the people made… mistakes. They abused the planet, and eventually, they paid the price. We were the heralds of the first Mothra, and she kept us safe from the disasters."

"So will she be OK?" Osaki asked, looking up at Mothra. "Looks like Godzilla did a number on her."

"Her wounds aren't serious," Lora smiled, "She'll be just fine."

"So now what?" Miyuki brought up.

"Now, since we've established what Mothra is and we know she doesn't represent a threat," Osaki replied, "Our mission here is over. We go back to Japan, and we don't tell anyone about this."

"Captain, this island represents great interest for Mr. Marutomo," Toharata interrupted.

Akane promptly grabbed him from behind, threw him to the ground and pinned his arm behind his back.

"If you tell anyone," She said venomously, "I can promise that you _will_ regret it, very deeply, for however long I decide to let you live. Am I making myself clear?"

"…Yes, ma'am," Toharata answered meekly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JSDF Base, North of Tokyo, Japan

The small boat pulled back into the dock, stopping next to the pier as its occupants disembarked.

"Y'know," Kazama mentioned, "All things considered, that actually went pretty well. Nobody did anything stupid, nothing got smashed, nothing tried to kill us…"

"And even you managed to return with some dignity," Miki smiled jokingly.

"Hey!"

"Well, I'd best return to the corporation," Toharata stated, "Thank you all for a very… interesting experience." He continued as he started towards the door, muttering "At least my co-workers there know how to conduct themselves."

"Yeah, well, don't let the door hit you on the way out," Osaki replied, deliberately so Toharata could hear him.

Stifling a laugh, Miki flexed an oft-practiced mental muscle and, as Toharata opened the door, Miki's telekinetic focus sent it swinging right into his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marutomo Corporation Tokyo Headquarter

The towering skyscraper, the entrance and roof emblazoned with the red-and-gold 'M', loomed almost menacingly over Tokyo Bay, like a shaft of unnatural light against the shining, rolling water.

Inside his office, the tall, moustached man in the expensive three-piece suit took the pictures from Toharata, turning them over in his hands.

"Interesting," Marutomo stated, "Very interesting indeed…"

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuun! This story's nearing the halfway mark now, and I can promise you that this won't be the only Kaiju scrap we see. I made Mothra so vulnerable because, in the films, it always seemed like the larva was stronger than the adult Mothra. I changed that here, so while the larva was pathetically outmatched, her adult form will put up a much better fight.

Oh yeah, and I'm thinking of bringing Takuya back, with the name altered to Takuma- the scientist from Godzilla x MechaGodzilla, who oddly is much more suited to that role in the story. So that's a heads-up for the fifth story in the series. No prizes, but anyone care to guess the monster there?

All reviews welcome!


	5. Search and Recover

And now we come to Chapter 5. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

SEARCH AND RECOVER

The full moon, shining through a thin veil of cloud, was almost ethereal against the dark black of the midnight sky, hanging over Infant Island.

With whirring rotor blades, spinning quickly, mechanically and coldly, the three black choppers descended onto the beach, each emblazoned with a circle and, within it, a pair of crossed swords, all in blood-red paint.

Six black-garbed men, all with their faces covered by black balaclavas, poured out of each one, missile launchers carried expertly as they gathered like the fully-trained soldiers they were.

As each one raised the missile launchers to their shoulders, a deep, rumbling noise began to grow steadily closer. The wall of trees before them parted, and the huge, segmented shape of Mothra rose up behind her sunken-in face, blue eyes glowing like lights in the night.

As Mothra let out a low, menacing chirp, the front most four soldiers squeezed the triggers and sent a missile each flying forward on thick trails of smoke. Each one collided with Mothra's face before she could create, exploding into a thick, expanding white cloud of smoke that enveloped the larva's entire face.

From the trees nearby, the Cosmos looked on in shock as Mothra screeched into the smoke.

"Oh my Lord…" Moll whispered fearfully.

After a few seconds, Mothra fell sideways, crashing down to the ground in a cloud of dust as the squadron of men surrounded her.

"Mothra!" Lora cried out in horror. Immediately, four of the men turned to catch sight of them.

"Run!" Moll shouted, pulling her sister behind her by the arm.

One of the soldiers whipped out a small grenade, throwing it into the trees after the tiny girls. A second later, a cloud of gas billowed out from the foliage, rising into the air.

The soldiers gathered around, two of them pushing the leaves and vines aside to reveal the twins lying unconscious on the ground.

With a nod from his commander, one of them lifted a radio to his ear.

"Capture successful. Move in for removal."

A dozen lights cut through the air, as more choppers began to descend towards the mammoth, unconscious insect.

* * *

I know that was short, but I wanted to emphasise the swiftness and efficiency of the attack.


	6. Unwelcome Discovery

Well enjoy the chapter, because I start further education tomorrow. After such a long time away from school, I'm not exactly looking forward to going back. Oh well.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

UNWELCOME DISCOVERY

JSDF Base, North of Tokyo, Japan

Miki turned over in bed, pushing some of the covers off of herself. It felt like the room was getting stuffier by the minute. Groaning, she moved her head on the pillow and turned the wretched thing over for the umpteenth time.

It was one of those nights were she just couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Sitting up, she threw off the last of the covers and climbed out of bed, standing in the cooling breeze for a moment before pushing it further open.

Leaning against the window frame, she looked out into the bay as Godzilla surfaced briefly, turning his head to sniff lazily at the air..

Since the base was of more-or-less zero tactical use, and it was small anyway, it had been officially shut down shortly after the 'Godzilla incident', and was now the headquarters for the "mutation research organisation" G-Force.

Acknowledging Miki with a quiet rumble, Godzilla turned and dived back into the water.

Miki collapsed back onto the bed, the sheets still feeling hot and uncomfortable. A moment later, she felt the presence press into the back of her mind.

Shrugging, she allowed Godzilla's consciousness in through the link. She'd been so busy of late that she hadn't done this in a while, allowing their two minds to merge, submerging themselves in each other's thoughts and feelings. It was bliss, having all thought wiped away and basking in the feeling of pure, undiluted love. Better than any kiss or embrace, just untainted feeling.

Then, the world around her started to disappear as Miki shut her eyes. In her mind's eye, she saw the dark blue of the water, beams of light shining down like lights from heaven as shimmering schools of fish expanded like shining clouds in the water.

Godzilla dived and shot forward through the water, with Miki experiencing the rush of the cool water, as Godzilla leapt up out of the sea into the moonlight, twinkling stars overhead. The freedom, the joy, was overwhelming as Miki took in the night sky, the reflection of the stars and moonlight on the water looking like a shining field of jewels.

And then she was back in the room, slightly out of breath as she felt Godzilla's presence push its way back into her mind.

Sighing happily, letting Godzilla know she was grateful, and allowing his happiness to pour into her mind.

Then, there was a sudden flash in her eyes. She sat bolt upright, her mind blazing.

Images started to flash before her eyes, of choppers descending, armed men pouring out.

She saw Mothra, chirping into the air as the volley of missiles exploded into white clouds covering her face.

Then she was looking up as the grenade was thrown through the bushes, exploding into a cloud of gas.

And finally, she was back in the room. It took only a second for her to realise what had just happened.

Not even stopping to get dressed, she dashed out of the room, down the corridor a little, and banged on the door.

After a few seconds, Osaki pushed it open with a tired groan.

"Miki?" He groaned, "What…?"

"Osaki," Miki gasped, "I think something's happened to the Cosmos!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marutomo Corporation Tokyo Headquarters

"It seems your men did an excellent job," Marutomo announced as he walked down the corridor next to the black-garbed figure, "I take it the payment was satisfactory?"

"Of course. Now, I understand that our arrangement is complete."

"Indeed, my good man," Marutomo replied as he swiped a key card, "And I am _very_ pleased… with…"

In the massive, transparent enclosure before them, there was not a huge, brown larva as expected, but instead an almost spherical white mass, leaned against one wall and nestled amongst long, thick strands of sticky, white webbing.

"What happened?" Marutomo demanded, running forwards, "Where the hell is it?"

"It must be a metamorphosis," One of the scientists told him, "Just like a normal insect; it's completed its larval stage, and now it's maturing."

"A full-grown monster," Marutomo breathed, "Amazing…"

"This is wrong!" A tiny female voice shouted from besides him. On one of the desks, in what looked almost like a hamster cage, were the Cosmos. "Please, return Mothra!" Moll insisted.

"And why should I do that?" Marutomo scoffed, "Between you two little beauties and your oversized pet…" He turned away with a wicked grin, "I'll soon be a _very_ wealthy man indeed…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JSDF Base

"You're sure about this?" Colonel Gordon asked, after checking over the reports again.

"I'm telling you, that's what I saw," Miki insisted. "Somebody was after them and Mothra, and they got them."

"Seriously, dude, when have her powers _ever_ been wrong about this stuff?" Kazama pointed out.

"I believe you," Gordon replied defensively, "But we're not going to be able to convince anybody that Infant Island's home to a giant bug and a pair of pixies, let alone that somebody's kidnapped them."

"And I've got an idea about who it was," Osaki spoke up. "Marutomo."

"You think?" Miyuki asked.

"Aside from us, they're the only ones who even know Mothra and the twins exist. Who else _could_ it be?"

"Well we can't just randomly accuse someone of monster-napping," Miki reminded him.

"We could get Godzilla to tear the place open and get them out," Kazama mentioned, quickly prompting everyone to look angrily at him. "Just putting it out there. We could. It's an option."

"If we need proof," Akane spoke up, "I could take a 'private tour' of the Marutomo Corporation headquarters."

"Too risky," Gordon replied, "What if you get caught?"

"I won't."

"Do it," Osaki instructed before Gordon could reply. "Colonel, if this goes sour, we'll need you to convince the Military to hold their fire."

"I'll hold 'em as long as I can." Gordon answered.

"Right," Osaki declared, "Everyone else: Sounds like we've got an appointment with Mr. Marutomo."

* * *

Slightly short, perhaps, but hopefully you enjoyed.

Now, so nobody else asks: Yes, Battra will be showing up but it'll be a while. Belvera might show up but probably won't. The next episode's enemy will not be MechaGodzilla, but he will show up eventually. As for Takuya: I'll just use that name to refer to the GxMG character, since the names are nearly identical. All will be explained then.

All reviews welcome!


	7. Rescue Missions

Well, I got shown round my new school today but I was told a lot and the day was a slow one to say the least. I'm tired as hell right now, but enjoy the chapter anyway.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

RESCUE MISSION

Marutomo Corporation Tokyo Headquarters

Osaki, Miyuki, Kazama and Miki walked sharply up the shined, pristine corridor towards the office of Hideo Marutomo.

Stepping forward, Osaki reached out and threw the door to the office open sharply, and there, sitting securely and smugly behind his desk, was Marutomo.

"Captain Osaki," Marutomo acknowledged him, "This _is_ an honour. Not that I was expecting guests… I'm afraid I'll have to call security."

"Go ahead," Kazama spoke up, "We can tell about the giant bug you've got locked up downstairs. Maybe tell the cops, the papers…"

"Oh, by all means, please do," Marutomo replied smugly as he stood up. "Before long, I'll be showing the whole world my little catch."

"You kidnapped them!" Miki snapped.

"You'd call me a thief?" Marutomo smirked, "So what did I steal?"

"Two girls and a giant bug," Miyuki replied.

"So tell me… if I 'stole' them, as you so eloquently put it… who was their previous owner? From whom did I steal them?"

"That doesn't matter!" Miki answered sharply.

"Then answer this," Marutomo grinned, "Precisely what law have I broken?"

"You kidnapped those two!" Miki shouted, "They have rights!"

"Kidnapping applies to a human being stealing another human being. That, evidently, does not include them. As for 'rights'… as I said, 'human' rights clearly don't apply here."

Marutomo returned to his seat.

"So," he finished, "Clearly you have no legal recourse. Like it or not: Those two and the insect are, as of now, my property. And as such, they're going to put my company on the map! In light of that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before, as I said, I'll have to call security."

"No!" Miki roared, her eyes starting to blaze with power, "You can't just… take living things and say they're yours!"

"Marutomo," Osaki interrupted, "You do realise that what you're doing is, in fact, _extremely_ illegal; you're endangering everyone in this city by harbouring a potentially dangerous creature."

"On the contrary," Marutomo smirked, "During your venture to Infant Island, I've heard it reported that both you and the knowledgeable expert, Dr. Otanashi here, that this animal is _not_ a danger."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seconds later, the members of G-Force were standing outside Marutomo's office as the door slammed shut.

"I could use my powers and break him in two," Miki declared with unveiled hostility.

"I know you could," Miyuki answered.

"I could have Godzilla drown him, flatten him and set him on fire in that order."

"Of course," Osaki replied.

"I wouldn't even break a sweat."

"We believe you," Kazama promised.

"Like it or not, he's right," Osaki reminded her, "There's not a lot we can do about this. We'll just have to hope that Akane has better luck."

"And if Marutomo points the finger at us for stealing 'his' monster and temple priestesses?" Miyuki asked.

"Let him argue with Godzilla," Miki said darkly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sub-basement

The guard sipped the last of his coffee, throwing the plastic cup into the trash can beside him, and headed down the stairs. The lab formed a semicircle surrounding the huge enclosure, and within, the massive, white cocoon.

Nodding to the other guard, he stood idly next to the glass that surveyed the huge shape. It was really just to keep out intruders; if something that big was going to come out of that cocoon, two men with guns wouldn't be able to do much to it.

A second later, he heard a sharp blow, a wheeze from his fellow guard, and an audible 'whump'. As he looked up, the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the foot that struck him square in the face.

With that, both of them were out for a good hour.

Suitably pleased with herself, Akane stood back up and grabbed the key card from the guard's chest. She looked up with the camera and struggled to hide a satisfied smile; they'd know all about this if she hadn't knocked out the guard monitoring the cameras and shut them off. She'd spent years training in simulated situations just like this; the security was so textbook, it was almost laughable.

Swiping the card into an electronic lock, she waited as the door opened with a slight 'whir' and stepped into the much smaller room.

From within the small cage, the Cosmos looked up in surprise as Akane pressed a finger to her lips, stressing the need for silence.

Grabbing the cage, she exited the room, the door closing behind her.

Just as she was about to leave without a second thought, she heard it.

A cracking noise, faint, but beginning to grow. No, not one sound, but many… lots and lots of cracks…

Below her, in the enclosure, the top of the cocoon started to bulge, its solid sides splintering as the strands of webbing holding it in place started to wear down.

"Is that what I think it is?" She finally managed to ask.

"The metamorphosis is complete," Moll answered. "Mothra has grown into her adult stage, and she is ready to hatch."

The cocoon split sharply down the middle, as the vague outline of two huge butterfly wings started to spread out under the thin veils of webbing.

* * *

Short, perhaps, but like I said, me sleepy. So anyway, as you can see, the cocoon's hatching, so the next fight is indeed imminent…

All reviews welcome!


	8. Breakout

Well I started my psychology classes today, and I have to say, it's a fascinating subject. But what I'm thrilled about is, coincidentally considering this story, my copy of the original 'Mothra Vs Godzilla' arrived in the mail today. I'll post my verdict on the film when I put up the next chapter.

And sorry for not updating yesterday. I just had a long, boring day that completely drained me of the strength to apply myself.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

BREAKOUT

It was a sound that made every head in the Marutomo Corporation's headquarters turn towards its source. One that drew attention from all who heard it, whether in the building or on the street outside.

The unmistakable, thundering sound of an explosion.

Every floor shook, even a trained JSDF captain like Osaki struggling to hold his footing as the building shook at his foundations.

As soon as it stopped, Marutomo threw open the door into his office.

"What was that?" He demanded in a mix of anger and panic.

"The sweet sound of impending payback," Miki answered harshly.

"Ooh, good one," Kazama nodded in approval.

"Thanks."

"Miki," Osaki grabbed her by the shoulder, "Tell me that wasn't…"

"It's not Godzilla," Miki reassured him.

"Mothra!" Miyuki realised. "She must have gotten out."

"Impossible!" Marutomo shouted, "The cocoon couldn't hatch so quickly…"

"Cocoon?" Miyuki snapped, "As in metamorphosis? You _knew_ this would happen?"

"I was told that it wasn't a threat!" Marutomo yelled.

"We don't have time for this," Osaki cut in, "There are thousands of people working in this building."

Seconds later, Akane shot round the corner, the cage containing the Cosmos under her arm.

"Marutomo," Kazama turned to the businessman, "You got some 'splainin' to do!"

"The cocoon's hatched," Akane confirmed, "Most likely she's fully out by now."

"Mothra is seeking us out," Moll realised, "We can calm her down."

Akane's expression turned from worry to annoyance and exasperation as she looked down at them.

"And you didn't think to mention that?" She hissed.

"We tried to tell you before you ran up here with us," Lora pointed out, before looking up. "Oh, hi Miki!"

"We have to get the company employees out of here," Osaki cut in, "Marutomo: Since this is your fault, sound the alarm to evacuate the whole building."

"How dare you! Marutomo snapped, "I will not be slandered by…"

Akane handed the case containing the Cosmos to Miki, grabbed Marutomo by the collar, pulled out her gun, shot the window causing the glass to splinter and fall in jagged pieces, and held Marutomo to the very brink of the drop, where at the bottom, clouds of debris and dust were already forming.

"You have _no_ idea how tempted I am to drop you right now," She warned darkly, "Now: sound the alarm, and if I hear another word out of you, I will feed you to that insect."

"She'll do it," Miki piped up. "She doesn't like you."

Without a word, Marutomo entered his office and pressed the switch that activated the alarm.

"Right," Osaki sighed, "We need to help everyone get out; Miki, get outside."

"What?"

"This place is coming down already. The last thing we need is Godzilla crashing in here and making things worse. Now go!"

Miki wanted to say something, to protest; but she knew Osaki was right. Her presence in a dangerous situation like this would only make matter worse. In fact, the only reason he hadn't torn his way into the building was already was that she'd been psychically pleading with him not to since the explosion went off.

Except…

"He's coming," She suddenly realised. "It's not just me, there's something else."

"Then get going and try and stop him," Osaki instructed. "Everyone else, with me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miki ran out of the building, with the Cosmos under one arm, it was through a cloud of dust and scattering, panicking workers. As much as she tried to keep calm, it was hard _not_ to get worried when there was a building coming down around you.

And then, it happened.

The water of the bay, just in front of the building, had become clouded with scattered dust. Amidst it, the dark shape became visible, then grew as the water's surface bulged…

Then, bursting up, spreading out its wings, it was revealed.

"Mothra…" The Cosmos whispered in unison.

Miki had expected several things of the adult insect. She thought it would be like the other monsters; huge, terrifying, frightening…

But if, off the top of her head, she could have chosen a single word to describe it, the word would be… dazzling.

The white, furry body, with six insect legs held closely in a near-circle on the thorax, was stripped with red, right down to the tip of the abdomen, the underside of which was a light grey, which ended in a cluster of black stingers. The head, with its red middle, was dominated by the clumps of white fur around the pair of shining, segmented blue eyes that looked almost like jewels.

But what really grabbed Miki's attention was the huge pair of beautiful wings. The tops were a circular pattern of, from the outermost inward, red, yellow, black and red again against a the black wings, above a curved yellow stripe that connected to two others, and finally, at the bottom, the wing was red with disjointed curves of black. Two small antennae dangled from her head.

Mothra chirped into the air, gliding downwards with her wings to perch atop the Marutomo Corporation Headquarters, her head turning side-to-side in the air as her wings descended to hang down the sides of the building.

"She doesn't want to harm anyone," Lora explained, "Just get us to her and we can solve this."

Unfortunately, the increased, burning pressure in the back of her mind, coupled with the wake that was forming in the water, informed Miki that this wasn't going to be entirely easy.

The surface of the water seemed to explode before the huge mass of muscle, scales and spines. An earth-shattering roar split the air as Godzilla literally leapt from the water, landing with a thunderous crash on dry land, his tail held straight out behind him.

With his orange eyes burning brilliantly, Godzilla turned his head, up to Mothra, and, narrowing his eyes, gave another thunderous roar.

Miki knew what was happening: this wasn't protectiveness or anything of its sort. Godzilla knew that Miki was in no danger.

He had simply sensed that his territory had been invaded… and anything that invaded his territory was a threat.

A threat that it was his simple, basic instinct to destroy.

* * *

Next Chapter: Godzilla Vs. Mothra… ROUND TWO!!!

All reviews welcome!


	9. Grudge Match

Yup. Mothra Vs Godzilla is awesome! Plus my copy of Godzilla Vs Gigan came today. Sweet!

Anyway, enjoy the monster scrap!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

GRUDGE MATCH

Mothra looked down at Godzilla, giving a shrill chirp and extending her wings, but did not leave her perch. She had no desire to fight this creature.

Godzilla, on the other hand, was itching to get his claws on the insect and rip it to shreds. He was a wild animal, acting on pure instinct: And his instinct demanded that this territorial intruder be destroyed.

With a flap of her great wings, Mothra descended from her perch, circling around Godzilla as she looked down to spy the Cosmos.

Godzilla watched as she descended…

And then, all hell broke loose.

Godzilla unleashed another bellowing roar, attracting Mothra's instant attention. As the great insect turned, Godzilla leapt forward, grabbing Mothra in his jaws as he rocketed into her, carrying them both through the air before they slammed into the ground and send a cloud of debris flying up around them.

Mothra was thrown to the ground by the force of the impact, sprawled beneath Godzilla as his jaws parted his clawed hands pulled back ready to strike.

Mothra was a gentle creature; perhaps one that could even be considered a pacifist. Nevertheless, she still knew when she had to defend herself.

Flicking her abdomen upwards, she jabbed the stinger into Godzilla's midsection. The saurian hissed, falling back as Mothra rose gracefully into the air. Godzilla shook his head, his regenerative ability already healing the damage from the poison.

Mothra chirped into the air, opening her wings as tiny, golden spheres of pollen began to fall from their fur. In seconds, what started as thin trails formed a cloud around Godzilla, an ever-thickening envelope of multicoloured rain.

As Godzilla hissed angrily at Mothra, his angry snarl suddenly became a groan. He shook his head, and as he stepped forward, he was suddenly unsteady. His arms started to hang loose by his sides as he swayed at the hips, his tail hanging limp to lie along the ground. His eyes started to drift shut, darkness clouding his vision.

Watching in sudden fear, Miki felt the exact same sensation start to grip her, sneaking their way into her mind through the link. Her head felt heavy, her breathing slowed, and it hurt to keep her eyes open.

"Miki!" A familiar voice snapped her halfway back to alertness. Osaki, Miyuki, Kazama and Akane all raced towards her from the damaged tower.

"Jesus, Kid!" Miyuki gasped, "Get out of the link before you both go down!"

"What about Godzilla?" Miki insisted as she obliged, pulling her mind back into her own head.

"The pollen is only a tranquiliser," Moll reassured her. "Godzilla won't be permanently harmed; it will just put him to sleep."

Unfortunately, Godzilla had obviously worked this out for himself, and had no intention of allowing that to happen.

Even as he teetered on the brink of sleep, he spun round, slamming his tail into Mothra's side. The stream of pollen ceased as Mothra was sent flying off to the side, extending her wings to fly upwards with remarkable skill before striking anything.

Godzilla, in spite of his strength of body and mind, fell sideways from the effects of the pollen, crashing to his side on the ground.

"He's fine," Lora reassured Miki. "Mothra just wanted to stop the fight and not hurt him."

At that moment, Godzilla's orange eye flashed open, blazing with fury. Already, he was regenerating, forcing the tranquiliser out of his system.

"Well," Kazama offered, "She's doing the second part just fine…"

Godzilla rose, seething with anger, baring his teeth as he turned back towards Mothra.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough," Osaki ordered, "Miki, you've got to call him off before they trash the place!"

"I'm trying!" Miki replied, hands on her head as she focused. She'd never tried to establish a connection while Godzilla was fighting mad before… even when fighting the larval Mothra on Infant Island, he had been, at most, irritated. Now, he was really spoiling for a fight.

Mothra circled around Godzilla in the air, the raging monster turning to follow, leaning back on his haunches.

He pounced forwards even as Mothra rolled to the side, missing entirely and instead landing on all fours in front of her. Mothra swooped down, more pollen falling from her wings, and grabbed Godzilla's head with her insect legs, slamming him sideways into the ground before swooping upwards.

Godzilla rose behind her, shaking his head to remove the pollen, as Mothra turned round in the air, her abdomen pointed forwards.

A burst of thick, blast stingers shot forth, striking Godzilla in the neck. Godzilla snarled furiously, swiping at the stingers and clearing them instantly as he stepped forth, shaking briefly, his jaws snapping at empty air as he healed from the poison.

His eyes narrowed. This creature might not have severely wounded him, but it was still an annoyance. One that he was now fully tired of.

His spinal plates flashed bright blue, his eyes following suit as blue smoke curled up from his mouth.

"Godzilla!" Miki shouted desperately, "Stop!"

The dazzling blue flame shot forth, surging through the air as, instead of pollen, tiny, curved, shining scales started to fall from Mothra's wings.

When the blast was almost upon Mothra, it struck against the scales, and suddenly, impossibly, it reversed its direction, shooting back through the air and striking Godzilla in the face. The blast sent him falling back, skidding across the ground and cutting a deep gash in the ground before him, sending a cloud of debris into the air as he was, however briefly, stunned by the force of his own reflected attack.

Miki watched, horrified, for a few seconds before Godzilla rose to his feet with a mild grunt of annoyance.

He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't back down. However powerful this enemy was, he wouldn't end the fight until he won.

Unless…

Miki cupped her hands to her mouth in one last try.

"Godzilla!" She shouted, holding the last syllable until her lungs were empty.

Finally, Godzilla turned down towards her.

"_Stop_!" Miki shouted to him, finally managing to tell him what to do through the link. "_Go back_!"

Godzilla looked from Miki to Mothra. Hesitantly, he finally drew back, turning past Mothra and back towards the water. He gave one last, angry snarl towards Mothra.

Miki told him through the link, as though talking to a child who still wanted to fight with another. 

Grudgingly, Godzilla dived back into the water, a wave of surf turning over itself and smoothing over on the surface of the water.

"So," Kazama piped up after a few seconds, "Just wondering… who won that?"

* * *

Who indeed? After all, Godzilla never did manage to actually hurt Mothra. Yeah, I thought it's be fun to see Godzilla actually meet his match considering how tough he is. Anyway, one more to go, and then this story ends and the next one begins, so if you have any guesses about the next villain, get them in now!

All reviews welcome!


	10. Return

Final chapter, then. I finally got to see Godzilla Vs. Gigan again for the first time in years yesterday. It was one of the first Godzilla movies I ever saw, and it's always been a firm favourite of mine. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and since it's already about the start, the title of the fifth episode will give it away anyway: The next villain up is Hedorah.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

RETURN

Mothra was perched on the very edge of the water, her wings folded out on either side as she awaited her priestesses.

"Thank you all," The Cosmos smiled in unison, "You honour us with your bravery!"

"Oh no you don't!" A regrettably familiar voice snapped from one side. The members of G-Force turned as a fuming Marutomo strode towards them. "That creature… and those two freaks… are property of Marutomo Incorporated, and…"

"Actually," Osaki replied casually, "No they're not. And before long, nothing will be."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marutomo seethed.

"I placed a call to a friend of ours in the JSDF," Kazama smiled at Marutomo like a cat at a mouse. "Name of Douglas Gordon. After all this… well, you're a businessman, right?"

"…Yes," Marutomo replied, suddenly growing nervous.

"Then I guess you'll have played Monopoly. And as they say in Monopoly: Go directly to jail!"

"You idiot!" Marutomo snapped, "I haven't broken a single law! And…"

There was a muffled shot, and a second later, a small dart was sticking out of Marutomo's chest. Precisely one second passed, and Marutomo fell backwards, out like a light, as Akane remoistened the tranquiliser pistol.

"No real gun?" Miki pouted.

"Anyway…" Lora continued, "Like we said, thanks. All of you."

"No worries," Miki replied, "And sorry about my brother trying to beat on Mothra."

"He was only acting on instinct," Moll replied. "That's not something we can hold against him."

"Well, we need to get going," Lora explained, "We really should head back to Infant Island. Besides," She smiled, "Looks like the rest of the world's in capable hands."

"Before you go…" Miki started, before turning to the rest of G-Force, "Can I just… talk to them, for a second?"

With a nod from Osaki, the rest of G-Force walked away.

After making sure they were out of earshot, Miki knelt down next to the Cosmos.

"I'm never going to know am I?" Miki asked. "What I am. How I can do all these… things."

"We honestly don't know," Was the only answer Moll could give, "There are so many possible reasons, but…"

"Does it matter?" Lora spoke up. "Really. When you consider what you can do with it… does it really matter where it comes from?"

"Lora is right," Moll reiterated, "You're more than a freak, Miki. Fate's given you something truly amazing."

Miki just looked away, and Moll sensed immediately that she didn't believe her.

"I mean it," She insisted, "If you hadn't just… _been_ there, Godzilla could have caused a tremendous amount of destruction by now. You have a destiny. It could be a great one, or a terrible one."

"So how do I know?"

"Make one of them happen," Lora replied.

"It was good to meet you," Moll said honestly, "Besides, I expect that we'll meet again. Two creatures such as Godzilla and Mothra, in a world this small… how long can it be before they run into each other again? Just remember what we just told you…" She began, as she and Lora started to rise into the air, "And perhaps their next meeting will be a more friendly one."

The miniscule twins landed atop Mothra's head, and with a gentle beat of her wings, Mothra rose into the air. Turning in the air, she glided forward above the water, and with another flap of her wings, she rose into the air, shooting away from the shore.

Miki stood on the waterfront, watching quietly, and with a strange sense of fulfilment and… relief? …in her heart, she saw Mothra vanish into the clouds.

It was a while before she realised what this feeling was; there was a loneliness all her life, a feeling of sadness and isolation at being the only one of whatever she was. Now, after meeting others like her, that feeling was just that little bit less.

And with it, there was another sense of satisfaction, one that took longer to realise: Everyone had gotten out. Not much damage had been done in the fight. Both Godzilla and Mothra had survived. No undeserving creature had been set ablaze or hurled into a fiery oblivion. Nothing had been destroyed.

Everybody lived, she realised as she started to smile. Just this once… nothing had died. No death, no destruction…

"'Sup, kiddo?" Kazama asked from behind her, "You're beaming away like you just won the lottery or something."

"It's nothing," Miki answered, finding herself almost laughing for no reason she could understand.

God, she needed more days like this.

* * *

OK, that was pretty tough to write. Anyway, Kaiju Wars Episode 5: "Trash of the Titans" is up now!

All reviews welcome!


End file.
